Revivalshipping One-shots
by Moosicorn
Summary: A collection of romantic one-shots, centering Serena's Eevee and Ash's Pikachu, with slight Amourshipping. This is my first fanfic so please no flames. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did, there would be tons of romance in pokemon (not counting the shippy moments between May and Brendan in ORAS)


**UMG HAI GUYZZZZZ. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO *huff* SO SO SO SO SO SO SO EXCITED! EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP. AIJISDHJIHSDJOHJODFHOSHFOOQEKO *bewm*.**

 **Ok, sorry bout' that. I'm Moosicorn, and welcome to the first one-shot of this fanfic. Please R &R and no flames please. I'm just a little 14-year-old who's making his first fanfic. Sorry if it's bad, but I put my best effort into it. My first language isn't English, so don't expect much from me. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Confidence

A certain quadruped was sitting in front of a puddle, comtemplating her wavy reflection that appeared to be an Eevee's. Eevee sighed with a frown on her face. She wished she had more confidence. She hated being a coward.

"Why am I like this? Why am I so scared of everyone? This is so frustrating…" Eevee felt a tear rolled down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A voice rose from behind.

Eevee startled before turning back to see who it was. The electric mouse, Pikachu, looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

"N-nothing…" Eevee stuttered before running towards the woods, trying to avoid Pikachu,

Pikachu sighed. _"Geez, how shy is she? Maybe I should follow her before anything goes wrong…"_ Pikachu thought before going off to find Eevee.

* * *

As Eevee reached a nearby cliff, she sat down under a tree. _"Stupid me… I should have tried to talk to him…"_

Eevee sighed as she grabbed some rocks nearby and threw them off the cliff. _"I'm so useless, I can't even do anything right.."_

"Eevee?" The quadruped turned around to see Pikachu who was standing right next to her. She stepped back a bit due to shock.

"W-why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay, just… leave me be, okay?"

"You don't seem like you're okay. Just tell me what's wrong, I'll help you."

"No, just go away!"

Eevee tried to run away again, but was held back by Pikachu's grip. She tried to struggle but couldn't. Pikachu's grip was very powerful, probably due to all those training he did all those years.

"Please don't avoid me. I'm not going to hurt you, just talk to me for once!" Pikachu tried to convince her to stay.

"I can't! Now let me go!" Eevee screamed, before continuing to break free from Pikachu's grip. Pikachu's paw slipped, making Eevee run away.

"WATCH OUT!" Pikachu screamed, as Eevee was heading towards the cliff.

"AAHHH!" Eevee screamed, as she fell off the cliff. Luckily, there was a branch right below the edge, so she grabbed on to it.

"EEVEE, ARE YOU OKAY?" Pikachu asked in panic from above.

"I'M FINE!"

"JUST HANG ON, LET ME GET YOU UP!" Pikachu said as he hurriedly tried to find a way to get her up. Eevee felt her muscles getting tense, as they start to ache.

"PIKACHU, I'M SLIPPING, PLEASE HURRY!" Eevee's grip was starting to get loose.

Pikachu quickly grabbed a long vine from the trees, and threw it down the cliff.

"GRAB ON!" Pikachu told her.

Eevee moved her paws from the branch to grab the sturdy vine. Pikachu forcefully pulled the vine up, and saved Eevee. Eevee got back up, and surprisingly burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be al- WOAH!" Pikachu stopped mid-sentence as Eevee threw herself at him, wrapping him in a tight in face and frantically cried into his fur. Pikachu blushed madly, his face was even redder than his round cheek pouch **(A/N: Or whatever that's called)** , but he returned the hug anyways. Eevee realised what she was doing, and quickly broke the hug, also blushing.

"S-s-sorry about t-that... And thank's for saving me, I could have died without you." Eevee gratefully said to Pikachu as she tried to hide the blush on her face with the scruff on her neck.

"It's nothing, as long as you are safe." Pikachu said embarrassedly.

"And I'm sorry for avoiding you, too. I should have talked to you. Things wouldn't have gone wrong." Eevee apologised, trying to fight back tears.

"No, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have forced you." Pikachu said.

"Well, I'll tell you anyways. It's just that I want to have more confidence in socializing. I can't seem to talk to anyone. I'm such a coward…" Eevee said with tears forming in her eye sockets **(A/N: That seems gross for some reason but I can't think of anything else)**.

"I'll help you with that."

Eevee turned back to look at Pikachu in surprise. She never had someone to help her with her problems.

"Really?" Eevee said, looking at him with glistening, adorable eyes.

Pikachu couldn't help but blush. Her eyes were so beautiful, attractive.

"Yeah, why not? That's what friends are for, right?"

Eevee couldn't help but pounce at Pikachu, squeezing him with all her power. Pikachu's face was starting to get pale, making him choke "E-eeveeee, I-I'm s-suf-focatiiing" Pikachu tried to speak (in agony).

Eevee quickly broke the hug "Oh my Arceus, I'm so, so sorry."

Pikachu quickly regained breath and stood up. "It's okay, as long as you're happy"

Eevee smiled, before realising they have been away from their trainers for quite some time.

"We should get back, Serena and the others are probably worried sick right now" Eevee said

Pikachu nodded and the both of them headed back to their trainers.

 **There's the first one-shot of this fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if this chapter's short, I'm quite new to fanfiction writing, so I don't really have many ideas. I'm really grateful for those who read my story, I appreciate your support (which I probably won't get because I suck ;-;).**


End file.
